republicofalodiafandomcom-20200215-history
Luís Sá Silva
| birth_date = | birth_place = Benguela (Angola) | current series = GP3 Series | first year = 2013 | current team = Carlin | car number = 12 | former teams = | starts = 16 | wins = 0 | poles = 0 | fastest laps = 0 | best finish = 12th | year = 2013 | prev series = Formula 3 Euro Series Macau Grand Prix British Formula 3 Championship Formula Pilota China German Formula 3 Championship Austria Formula 3 Cup Formula Renault 2.0 NEC Asian Formula Renault Challenge | prev series years = 2012 2012 2012 2011 2010 2010 2009 2007-2008 }} Luís Jorge Sá Silva (born 23 August 1990 in Benguela) is an Angolan racing driver currently competing in the GP3 Series with Carlin. He competes under a Macanese competition licence, as the Angolan motorsport federation (FADM - Federação Angolana de Desportos Motorizados) is not recognised by the FIA to issue the Grade A competition licence that he requires. Career Asian Formula Renault Luís Sá Silva contested the Asian Formula Renault Challenge series from 2007 until 2009. During the 2009 season, he won six races and started from pole four times, ultimately finishing in second place overall. Formula Pilota China After a short spell contesting Formula Three championships in Europe thoughtout 2010, Sá Silva returned to Asia for the Formula Pilota China series in 2011. Sá Silva recorded two wins and three podiums to finish second overall, some sixty-five points behind series winner Mathéo Tuscher. Formula 3 In 2012, Sá Silva returned to Europe to begin a widespread Formula Three campaign that included the Formula 3 Euro Series, the Macau Grand Prix and Masters of Formula 3, and guest appearances in the British Formula 3 Championship. Driving a Dallara chassis powered by a Mercedes-Benz engine that was prepared by the Prema Powerteam, Sá Silva endured a difficult season, in which he scored just fourteen points in the Euro Series, with a best result of seventh place at the Nürburgring. At the Masters of Formula 3 in July, Sá Silva qualified eighteenth, and went on to finish the race in the same position, four laps behind race winner Daniel Juncadella. His appearance at the Macau Grand Prix was equally difficult; after qualifying twenty-seventh out of thirty drivers, he went on to finish the Qualifying Race in twenty-third position, and was involved in a collision with Dennis van de Laar on the final lap of the Main Race. As he had completed 90% of the race winner's distance at the time of the collision, Sá Silva was considered to have completed the race, and was classified in twenty-third place. As a guest driver in the British Formula 3 championship, Sá Silva was ineligible to score championship points when he raced at the Norisring and Spa-Francorchamps. However, his results—with a best place of fifteenth in the first race at the Norisring—would not have seen him score points had he been eligible to record them. Racing record Career summary Notes: * — Points are not awarded for the Macau Grand Prix or Masters of Formula 3. * — Sá Silva was a guest driver ineligible to score points. Complete GP3 Series results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) References External links * * * Category:1990 births Category:Living people Category:People from Benguela Category:Angolan racing drivers Category:Macanese racing drivers Category:Formula Renault 2.0 NEC drivers Category:Formula 3 Euro Series drivers Category:Formula Pilota China drivers‎ Category:British Formula Three Championship drivers Category:FIA European Formula 3 Championship drivers Category:GP3 Series drivers